SSX Tricky Muyo!: Showdown At The Tokyo Megaplex!
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: SSX Tricky and Tenchi Muyo! Crossover...The gang find themselves racing against the veterans of SSX Tricky! How will they cope? Who will win it all? Read and find out...SSX Tricky is a extreme snowboarding game


**A/N: **Lately I've been doing two things; eating a lot of ramen and playing SSX Tricky. So, I decided to put those two together and I thought of Tenchi and the gang snowboarding with the veterans of SSX. Now if you're not familiar with the SSX franchise, I'll try my best to capture their looks and personality's for you, okay? Let's begin shall we?!

**Quick notes: **I will once again be mixing up the OVA and Universe plots. Also I will be placing characters from SSX Tricky and SSX 3 together.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat DO NOT own SSX, EA BIG, Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, Pioneer or any of the other licensed materials found in this story…

**SSX Tricky Muyo!: Showdown Tokyo Megaplex!**

**By: Operation Doomsday**

**Chapter 1: No Need For Prizes!**

It was a beautiful morning at the Masaki shrine. The air whistled through the mountains indicating that it was a chilly morning. A couple of snowflakes fell from the white sky, and hit Tenchi in the nose.

"Looks like snow." he spoke to no one in general. He was out at the shrine polishing the tombstones. '_I hope Sasami wins that cooking tournament. Maybe the grand prize will be a vacation to an exotic hot island.'_

The young boy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He quickly turned around to see a smiling Princess Ayeka holding a container of hot chocolate.

"Good morning Lord Tenchi. I noticed that the snow began to fall and you might need a warm beverage." she said as she poured Tenchi some of the hot chocolate.

"Good morning Miss Ayeka and yes I'd love some hot cocoa!" he flashed her his signature grin, causing the noble lady to blush.

The two sat on a nearby bench and enjoyed the scenery and hot cocoa for a couple of minutes.

"Miss Ayeka." Tenchi broke the silence. "Has my dad taken Sasami to her tournament yet?"

"Yes, they just left a couple of minutes ago." Ayeka said as she sipped some of her hot cocoa.

"Well thanks for the drink, now if you'll excuse me I have to finish cleaning the tombstones before breakfast." Tenchi said stretching. "What a sec…who's going to cook breakfast?"

"I don't know…" Ayeka spoke slowly. From the distance a loud explosion echoed from the Masaki household all the way up to the Masaki shrine. A sweat drop appeared behind both Tenchi and Ayeka's head.

"So much for breakfast." Tenchi sighed.

20 minutes later, At The Masaki Residence

"Mihoshi, you totally blew up my kitchen!" Tenchi yelled with waterfalls of tears falling down his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to cook some pancakes with this cooking oil right here…" Mihoshi whined as she picked up a can of gasoline.

"Mihoshi, that's gasoline you idiot!" Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi by the collar and slammed her into a nearby wall.

"How was I suppose to know?"

"It stinks! You didn't smell the gas fumes?!"

"I have a cold…" she sneezed right in Kiyone's face. "See!" Mihoshi said with a goofy smile.

"You're hopeless…" Kiyone let go of her partner and then focused on Tenchi. "I'm sorry for Mihoshi's ignorance…we'll pay for the repairs." she then grabbed her napkin to wipe Mihoshi's slobber off of her.

"It's okay Kiyone. Father and I will fix it sometime soon." Tenchi placed his hand on Mihoshi and Kiyone's shoulder. "We can eat some oatmeal for breakfast."

"I'll fix breakfast, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka offered.

"Thanks, meanwhile I'll go get Washu and Ryoko from the lab." Tenchi said heading towards his least favorite storage closet.

**Meanwhile at The Tokyo Megaplex…**

"Mac, how do you like Tokyo?" Kaori Nishidake asked her best friend, Mac Fraser.

"It's pretty tight! I mean the girls are fine as-" he was cut off when Kaori poked him in the ribs. "Ouch! Just playin'…"

"I LOVE TOYKO MAN!" Psymon yelled, jumping in between the two teens. Ever since Psymon Stark hit those power lines as a child, he became a total nutcase. "I MEAN LOOK AT ALL THE CHINESE PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND HERE!"

Kaori quickly hid behind Mac. She was frightened of the mad man, however Mac wasn't phased by his antics.

"Yo man, you mean Japanese people. We are in Tokyo, Japan…"

"WHATEVER!" Psymon then peaked behind Mac's back to see the frightened young girl. "KAORI! WHAT'S WRONG?! I AIN'T GONNA HURT YA UNTIL TONIGHT'S FIRST RACE!" he laughed like a wild hyena and then ran away on all fours.

"Nutcase." she whispered to Mac, who just nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile not too far from the teens, the red hot long blonde haired latina known as Marisol Diez Delgado was in another heated argument with the red hot short blonde haired Canadian Bombshell, Elise Riggs.

"Listen here, we all know that I have the better bust!" Elise smirked as she jumped up and down to prove her point.

"So what, chica!" Marisol spat. "It's all about the junk in the trunk!" she then began to shake her rear to the music playing in the background.

"Uh…can you guys like chill. We are here to like practice for the race tonight!" Eddie Wachowski, a young man in his 20s with an extremely large orange afro calmly spoke.

"No Eddie, because this slut over here thinks she's better than me!"

"That's because I am, whore!"

The two growled at each other as Eddie stood in between them as the neutral man. "Look girls, we have no time for this. Tonight Rahzel and DJ Atomika said we are having seven new boarders join the circuit temporality while we are touring Japan. We've gotta show em' that we're the classiest athletes in the world!"

"You're right, Eddie." Marisol smiled. "C'mon Elise let's be friends!"

"You're kiddin' right?" Elise pulled her shades down to look Marisol straight in the eyes.

"No, I'm serious chica!"

"Well okay, I guess it's time to start a new beginning." Elise reached out to shake her rival's hand. As Marisol extended her hand out, she flashed Elise a devilish grin and then yanked the Canadian native into the snow and then fled away on her snowboard.

"That bitch!" Elise yelled with a mouth full of snow. Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the scene he just witnessed. However his laughter was cut short by a swift blow to the groin, courtesy of Ms. Riggs.

"Mommy!" Eddie yelled in a squeaky voice.

**Later that day, Back At The Masaki Household…**

The day was pretty silent, which was unusual. Everyone was inside of the family room, playing or watching Nintendo Wii. Kiyone and Mihoshi was playing against Washu and Ryoko to Wii Tennis and things were getting pretty intense. So much for the silence.

"Serve the ball, Kiyone!" Ryoko yelled, losing her patience.

"Here comes the pain!" Kiyone smirked, as she swung her Wii remote vertically to serve the ball.

Washu hit the ball back over with relative ease. The ball now was heading towards Mihoshi.

"FULL POWER!" Mihoshi yelled as she swung her remote with full force. Too much force to be exact. The Wii remote flew from her grasp and flew straight into the TV causing it to explode.

Everyone in the room, even Katsuhito fell face first into the ground. Tenchi was the first to get up and speak.

"Mihoshi, didn't you have your wrist strap on?"

"Strap? You mean this strap?" she held up the strap that use to be connected to the remote. "I ripped it off because it made my wrist itch."

Tenchi fell back down again. Everyone remained on the ground and let out a big sigh. Mihoshi just scratched her head and looked around in confusion.

Suddenly the moment ended once Sasami and Nobuyuki came through the front door.

"We're home!" Sasami yelled.

"Finally…now we can eat!" Ryoko phased next to Sasami. Her golden eyes lit up once she saw the huge trophy Nobuyuki was struggling to hold up.

"Sasami, I see you've won!" Ayeka ran up and hugged her little sister. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, sister. You'll never guess what the grand prize was though…"

"A brand new car?" Tenchi asked.

"No." Sasami giggled. "Try again!"

"Something to put prissy little princesses in their place?" Ryoko chuckled.

"No."

"Perhaps you won a remedy to keep certain demons from drinking all the sake!" Ayeka cover her mouth with her sleeve and let out her signature laugh.

"No…" Sasami sighed.

"A free vacation?" Tenchi asked, hoping it was indeed to an hot place.

"Yes! Tenchi wins!"

"Great, where to?"

"The Tokyo Megaplex!"

"What?" everyone screamed in unison.

"Isn't that the huge indoor snowboarding park?" Kiyone asked.

"Yes it is…we actually get to be on live TV!"

"Really? But I don't know how to snowboard that well…" Mihoshi began to cry.

"Why are we going to be on TV?" Washu rubbed her chin. "Could it be…"

"What is it, Little Washu?" Tenchi looked into Washu's emerald eyes.

"It's quite simple, my guinea pig, we are going to be on national TV at a professional indoor snowboarding park."

"Which means…" Ryoko interrupted.

"Which means, my Little Ryoko that we are going to be in some kind of tournament!"

"Yes, this is my perfect way to prove that I'm better than, Ayeka!" Ryoko threw a victory sign into the air.

"Miss Ryoko, I'll have you know that I am an expert snowboarder." Ayeka said calmly.

"So what? I'm still better…and I'll show you once we hit the powder." Ryoko grinned, showing off her fangs.

"Oh boy, so much for a nice **HOT** vacation. Well at least we get to be on television…" Tenchi sighed.

A/N: Yep, that's it for now. I can't wait til they start the race. It's going to be bananas I promise ya that! So review please, I hope I got everything and everyone in character, if not my b!

One love,

Operation: Doomsday


End file.
